Webs
Webs is an adult male blue-green SeaWing. As of Moon Rising, Webs has a scar on his side from when he was injured near the tail by Blister near the end of [[The Lost Heir (Book)|The Lost Heir]]. He was one of the guardians of the dragonets, along with Dune and Kestrel. He was the one who brought Tsunami's egg and Glory's egg as a replacement for the SkyWing Dragonet, whose egg had been smashed by Burn. Now, he is a history teacher at Jade Mountain Academy. He is also the father of Riptide. Personality Webs is cowardly, but he can also be very kind. He sometimes brought the dragonets food that they liked and taught them a bar song at the cost of Dune and Kestrel 's annoyance. He was the only guardian that brought Starflight scrolls for him to read. He was downcast when Morrowseer ordered the guardians to kill Glory , possibly because he was the one who brought her egg there. Webs did not participate in the abuse of the dragonets, nor did he do anything to prevent it. Because of this, he seems to be rather lazy and uncaring at times. As shown in Moon Rising, he is easily frustrated by off-topic questions, such as when Winter asked about NightWings. He seems rather determined to teach history to the Jade Mountain students, as he refuses to let Pike go chase after Anemone in Darkness of Dragons. Webs seems to know a lot about history, as Sunny said that he was great at teaching. Biography Pre-Series After residing in the Kingdom of the Sea most of his life, Webs deserted the SeaWings during the middle of a battle, receiving his reputation for being a coward and a traitor. He left behind his wife, who was later killed in a battle as punishment for helping him steal Tsunami's egg, and his son, Riptide, who later joined and worked for the Talons of Peace to meet his father, though he never did. Webs then switched alliance to the Talons and was a member for several years. He stole Tsunami's egg from the Queen Coral's Royal Hatchery in order to fulfill the prophecy, which required a 'SeaWing egg of deepest blue', so he was convinced it was Tsunami's egg. He achieved this by drugging the guards and taking Tsunami's egg while a battle was going on; therefore, everyone was distracted. Although him stealing her egg actually saved Tsunami from Orca's statue, Queen Coral hated Webs for this and wanted to kill him so she would never see him again. Webs was also the one who stole Glory's egg from the Rainforest Kingdom Hatchery. It was his idea to get a RainWing egg as a replacement for the destroyed SkyWing egg, saying there had to be five eggs no matter under what circumstances. ''The Dragonet Prophecy Webs was one of the three guardians who raised the Dragonets of Destiny, whose job was to teach them history. He raised the Dragonets of Destiny along with Kestrel and Dune for six years. The day that Morrowseer came to inspect the dragonets, he saw Glory, the replacement for the dead SkyWing, for the first time. Morrowseer was visibly disgusted with her, and decided she needed to be killed. Webs, who had joined the Talons of Peace to stop killing dragons, refused to do this. Dune, who had been maimed in the war before joining the Talons, refused to participate in the murder as well, which left Kestrel to kill the RainWing. After Clay and Tsunami accidentally led Queen Scarlet to the mountain, Dune was killed by Queen Scarlet, and Kestrel was kidnapped with the dragonets and taken to the SkyWing Palace. Before Webs could be taken prisoner along with the remaining dragons, Kestrel shoved him into the river, and he left to the Talons of Peace to inform them of what had happened. The Lost Heir After learning of the Dragonets's capture, the Talons of Peace seek out and find Webs, hiding in the ocean. Nautilus, the leader, then stated they had no further use for him, and ordered Cirrus, an IceWing, to kill Webs. However, he got away with the help of Crocodile, a new Talon. Crocodile recommended he go back to the Kingdom of the Sea, as Queen Coral was supposedly merciful these days. From then on in the book, Webs is mentioned many times by Queen Coral as a traitor and deserter, since Coral hates Webs for stealing Tsunami's egg. It is later figured out in the book that Riptide is Webs's son, and that is why Queen Coral hates Riptide as well. Webs does go back, but Coral was still furious about what he had done six years earlier and she told him that she forced his wife to fight in the first line of the war, where she was killed. Then Coral threw him in prison to be later executed. However, the dragonets freed Webs from his prison, along with Riptide, and decided to leave the kingdom. To his surprise, though, Crocodile had followed him there. She had secretly been a spy and informed Burn's alliance of the location of the Summer Palace of the Sea. This led to a carefully planned attack by the SkyWings and MudWings and the destruction of the Summer Palace. Before he got away with the dragonets, he was grazed near the tail by Blister's barb, leaving him critically injured with SandWing venom in his wound. The Hidden Kingdom In The Hidden Kingdom, Glory thinks Webs is purposely slowing their journey into the rainforest. After the dragonets found the tunnels to the Kingdom of Sand, Sunny brought back some cactus juice which, according to Blaze, would cure any SandWing venom wound. After the cactus juice antidote, Webs slowly started healing from the SandWing's inflicted wound. The Dark Secret Webs was depressed critically but has since made a full recovery with the exceptions of a big scar. The Brightest Night Webs is seen briefly in the healers' hut in the Rainforest Kingdom. He is also mentioned in the epilogue, where Sunny suggests that he could be a history teacher at the Jade Mountain Academy, because he was just sitting around in the healers' hut, which Glory hated. Moon Rising Webs first appears when he is helping the dragonets catch fish for the prey center of the Jade Mountain Academy. He also serves as the history teacher, talking on and on. Moonwatcher revealed that he was relieved to have been late for class when Sora rigged the cave with explosives, killing Carnelian and Bigtail, and injuring Tamarin. ''Darkness of Dragons Webs is then seen again in Darkness of Dragons when Winter and Qibli go to history class after looking at Moon and Turtle leave with Darkstalker. Webs tries to teach the Gold Winglet, Silver Winglet, and the remains of the Jade Winglet history on The Scorching. However, many of the students insist on hearing about the history of Darkstalker instead, and he is forced to take a short lesson on him before returning to The Scorching. Family Tree Trivia *He is the only guardian of the dragonets that is still alive, in addition to surviving the war. *He told Tsunami that a SeaWing's glow in the dark scales were used to attract mates, which was partly true, but they were mostly used for Aquatic, the language SeaWings use while underwater. *Tsunami stated that he was the best of the three guardians. *His name refers to the webbed talons on SeaWings. *In The Lost Heir, Tsunami mentions that Webs taught them history and "wasn't even that boring about it,” while Qibli refers to as Webs' lessons as "torture" in Darkness of Dragons. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold WebsTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Webs by blueranyk-d6hq38e.png The Dragonet's guardians.jpg|Webs is leftmost File:IMG_20170203_183452.jpg|by Dreamwalker the Nightwing Webs.JPG|Webs SeaWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend Webs.png|Simplified Webs Wings of Fire; The Plot 5.png|Webs Discussing the Murdering of Glory in The Dragonet Prophecy Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 3.28.21 PM.png Seawing of deep blue.png|Webs stealing Tsunami's egg Webs by whiteembershard-d5sizbb.jpg The Dragonet's guardians.jpg Talons.jpg SeaWings.png Tsunami-Seawing-Bounce-2.gif Bigwings.png 1448586209394-557853982.jpg|By Peril Imageof thefire.jpeg|By Sahel Webs Ref.png|Webs Ref- QueenClam Day 7 - Webs.png|Webs drawn by xTheDragonRebornx|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/WoF-D-a-D-Day-7-Webs-625844784 DaD WoF Day 7.PNG|Webs by RiftSeaWing fish.png|Cirrus threatening Webs remake;; by RiftSeaWing day_seven__webs_the_seawing_by_ledzeppelingirl-db3oawh.jpg|Webs by Malice the NightWing|link=http://ledzeppelingirl.deviantart.com/art/Day-Seven-Webs-the-SeaWing-671300657 Webs-Star.png|Webs by Star Nightwing WebsQC.png|Webs by QueenClam SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing webs.jpg|webs d_a_d_webs__day_8_by_vision_seeker-das9r4t.png|D.a.d Webs- day 8 by Vision-Seeker|link=http://lord-lin.deviantart.com/art/D-a-d-Webs-day-8-652146077 WebsSwimming.png|Webs by Solstice the Icewing 7644_by_ta_ak-dblyqkd.png|Webs by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Webs-702020605 17 Webs.png|Webs by xTheDragonRebornx Webs by Blue.png|Webs from Basically Wings of fire|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULKSxoIxY_k&t=1s Stonewebs lgbt week small.png|Webs and Stonemover by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Webstone-LGBT-WoF-Week-732502533 Webs_ironzing.png|Webs headshot by Iron-Zing 1C376B80-D2A7-4AB5-A030-918E81B4182D.jpeg|Webs in TLH graphic novel Untitled8-1.png|:p References de:Webs fr:Palm pl:Płetwonóg ru:Ласт Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:MR Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Mentioned in BN Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Supporting Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:Soldiers Category:BN Characters